


Midnight

by LadyHikariofDarkness



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Persona 5
Genre: Essentially a what if persona 5 cast became the characters of into the woods, F/F, F/M, Implied Amamiya Ren/Akechi Goro, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHikariofDarkness/pseuds/LadyHikariofDarkness
Summary: The world was ending, that much was certain. But Goro was not going to be the one who took the blame.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 1





	Midnight

Goro cradles the babe in his arms. So innocent in a world full of blame. He was a cute little thing. Such a shame that his lineage was full of despicable people.

“It’s the last midnight,” he sang softly to the little creature, a lullaby to soothe when his own pain of losing his sister was fresh, “It’s the last wish.”

“It’s the last midnight,” he continued, moving to dodge Ren’s attempts to grab the child, “Soon it will be boom,” he leaned in to nuzzle his nose, “squish.”

Acknowledging his audience, his genuine smile turned sharp and mocking as he looked to each person. Not one of them had clean hands in this. They were old enough to know that actions have consequences.

Ren, who had the decency to appear regretful for toying with Goro so, “Told a little lie.”

Yusuke, who was on edge as the source of their problems, “Stole a little gold.”

He let his gaze turn pitying as he looked to Ann, “Broke a little vow. Did you?”

Melting to accusatory, his eyes darted over everyone harshly. It was just what _they_ wanted. And at the end of the day, their short-sighted wishes cost them dearly.

“Had to get your prince,” he told Haru, who was so desperate for love, she married the mysterious figure at the ball during her father’s festival, only to turn around and cheat on him with Makoto of all people.

Yusuke, all for the cow his sensei detested for not producing milk, all for money he could’ve not stolen, “Had to get your cow.”

Finally, back to Ren, earning his ire by making Goro think someone finally saw past his status as a witch only to still want a child with Makoto, “Had to get your wish,” he glared at the black haired man, “Doesn’t matter how.”

He shifted enough to let Ren grab his child, like Goro was actually going to hurt a baby, as he continued dismissively, “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now!”

Goro stormed off a little ways away to make sure the group saw him point out the ruined forest and the fate that awaited them, “It's the last midnight. It’s the boom splat. Nothing but a vast last midnight. Everybody smashed…” He paused for a fraction of a second to draw attention when he shouted, “FLAT!”

He shook his head and quieted, becoming calm again. 

“Nothing we can do.”

Fighting a giant was suicide and there was only one solution as he looked to Yusuke.

“Not exactly true.”

He lunged for the blue haired man, only to be blocked by Haru and Ann, both standing strong, but he could see the unease.

“We could always give her the boy!”

His smile was gentle and mocking as he realized they only cared about themselves, “No? No, of course what really matters is the blame. Someone you can blame.”

Because it never occurred to these people that others didn’t cause this to happen.

He shrugged, turning his back on the rest of them, “Fine. If that’s the thing you enjoy, placing the blame. If that’s the aim, give me the blame-” Thinking he was relaxed enough to not give off his intentions, he turned quickly to try and make another attempt at Yusuke, “Just give me the boy!”

“No!”

Oh, so they finally speak? Goro chuckled wordlessly and shook his head, looking over these people with a tired smile.

“You’re so _nice_ ,” he emphasized with exasperation.

“You’re not good. You’re not bad,” he drawled, “You’re just _nice_.”

_These people couldn’t make a single tough decision for the good of more than themselves._

With that thought, Goro was suddenly angry again and pointed a shaking finger at them, “I’m not good! I’m not nice! I’m just _right_!”

Because these people just still didn’t get it, “I’m the witch! You’re the world!”

He quieted, bitterness spreading over his tongue, “I’m the hitch. I’m what no one believes,” he looked to Ren, pained, “I’m the witch!”

These people disgusted him so much.

“You’re all liars and thieves like his father!” He shouted, gesturing to Ren, “Like his son will be too! Oh, why bother?”

His face was twisted into a deep sneer as he viciously mocked them, “You’ll just ‘do what you do’.”

Now full on belting and so, _so_ done with their bullshit, Goro could feel the magic in him kicking up winds, “It’s the last midnight! So, goodbye all! Coming at you fast, midnight! Soon you’ll see the sky fall!”

He pulled out the sack of remaining beans. If there was one way to anger Shido and get him _out_ it was this. These people could find a new witch to torture.

He started tossing out beans onto the forest floor, each sparking on contact, “Here, you want a bean? Have another bean. Beans were made for making you rich,” Goro could almost laugh at these peoples ridiculous attempts at keeping the beans off of the ground as they crawled on all fours in the dirt, “Plant them and they soar! Here, you want some more?”

The distance ringing of the giant roaring reached their clearing and Goro smiled, vindicated, “Listen to the roar, giants by the score! Oh well, you can blame another witch.”

The winds were coming in stronger and he had one parting gift left, “It’s the last midnight! It’s the last verse! Now, before it’s past midnight, I’m leaving you my last _curse_!”

He looked to each of these horrible individuals. They didn’t deserve _shit_.

“I’m leaving you alone,” he spat, “You can tend the garden, it’s yours. Separate and alone. Everybody down on all fours.”

He looked to the sky, demanding, “All right, father, when!?” He gestured around him at the scattered beans around him, “Lost the beans again! Punish me the way you did then!”

He mimicked his stance while cursed to demonstrate what he wanted, “Give me claws and a hunch! Just away from this bunch!”

Goro could feel his father's magic starting to creep into the clearing, “And the gloom!”

He would be able to escape these people’s mistakes, “And the doom!”

He took one last look at Ren, who was staring at him in horror. He must’ve finally clued into what Goro was trying to do. Goro wouldn’t let Ren hurt him again.

“And the boom-” his voice morphed into a scream as he started being pulled away, “ _Crunch!”_

And then Goro was whisked away by his father, never to be blamed as the witch again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is who I envision playing the characters of Into The Woods. Haru takes on some aspects of Cinderella from Ryuji, but is definitely still the prince stand in. Futaba did follow her musical counterpart’s fate and her and Goro are half-siblings through Shido.
> 
> Cast:  
> The witch - Goro  
> The baker - Ren  
> The baker’s wife - Makoto  
> Cinderella - Ryuji  
> The prince - Haru  
> Jack - Yusuke  
> Red - Ann  
> Jack’s mother - Madarame  
> The wolf - Kamoshida  
> The witch’s mother - Shido  
> Cinderella’s family - Kunikazu Okumura and Sugimura  
> Red’s grandmother - Shiho  
> Rapunzel - Futaba


End file.
